


we'd be fools to waste it

by joshllyman



Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, it's not major but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: With a sigh, Chikara tries to recount the series of events that led to this particular moment in his life. He’d been hit with a huge bill for his last semester of college--it turned out one of his grants was revoked, for some bullshit reason--and if he didn’t pay it within thirty days he wasn’t going to be able to attend classes, and therefore would be unable to graduate. He’d gotten very drunk and bemoaned all of this to Tanaka and Noya, and they’d suggested Chikara put his directing skills to work.Chikara never thought his directing skills would be used like this.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581085
Kudos: 39





	we'd be fools to waste it

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmas day 10: role play

“I feel like I’ve made a mistake.”

Tanaka tugs at his wig and Noya slaps his hand away.

“You’re gonna fuck up your makeup if you wipe your hands near your face,” Noya says. He winds his fingers through Tanaka’s and grips them tight. 

“Too tight,” Tanaka whines, trying to pull his hand away.

Noya only grips tighter.

With a sigh, Chikara tries to recount the series of events that led to this particular moment in his life. He’d been hit with a huge bill for his last semester of college--it turned out one of his grants was revoked, for some bullshit reason--and if he didn’t pay it within thirty days he wasn’t going to be able to attend classes, and therefore would be unable to graduate. He’d gotten very drunk and bemoaned all of this to Tanaka and Noya, and they’d suggested Chikara put his directing skills to work.

Chikara never thought his directing skills would be used like this.

“I don’t understand why you picked this outfit,” Tanaka complains. “Leather isn’t suiting for my skin.”

“It’s suiting for mine,” Noya argues back. He’s in a leather jacket and pants, no shirt underneath. He looks...very hot. It’s a little distracting for Chikara.

Tanaka is in a skin tight leather dress and knee high boots. He also looks very hot. It’s more than a little distracting for Chikara.

(Listen. Chikara is perfectly aware of the dangers of directing your two best friends and longtime crushes in a porn video. He’d made a pros and cons list.)

(Tanaka in a leather dress being a kink of his hadn’t made the list. He hadn’t been aware of it.)

Chikara sighs. "Tanaka, I've literally seen you in drag. This is not worse than that."

"It is," Tanaka insists, pulling at the hem of his dress. "For one, I choose my wardrobe when I'm doing drag. For another, I don't have to take it off."

"To be fair, you won't be the one taking it off," Noya says, smirking. Chikara thinks he sees him lick his lips. 

“That’s not the point,” Tanaka says. “Tell him, Enno.”

Chikara rubs at his eyes. “Listen, let’s just...get this over with.”

“Last chance to back out, Ryuu~” Noya sings, poking Tanaka in the ribs. “You ready to get down and dirty?”

“Bro,” Tanaka answers, puffing out his chest. “I’m not backing out if you’re not backing out. We gotta help Enno get that bread.”

“I’m not backing out,” Noya answers. “We’re gonna fuck!”

“Right,” Chikara sighs. “Okay. Just. You remember your lines?”

“There’s like, two lines, Chika.” Noya grins. 

Chikara resists the urge to retort. “Alright, well. Here we go then. Places.”

Tanaka and Noya go over near the bed, and Chikara takes his place behind the camera. 

“Three...two...one…”

“Why, Himari, you look beautiful today,” Noya starts, petting Tanaka’s jaw.

“Oh thank you, Daisuke,” Tanaka replies. “Would you like to see what’s under my dress?”

“Oh, would I!” Noya answers.

No one ever said it was going to be good porn. 

Tanaka leans down to kiss Noya, who grips both sides of his face and kisses back hungrily. Chikara shifts, already feeling mildly uncomfortable. Noya makes a show of turning Tanaka around and unzipping the dress--and he’s using his teeth, of course he is. Chikara breathes in deeply and zooms in to show Noya on his knees, laving kisses onto Tanaka’s lower back while Tanaka slips the straps of the dress off his shoulders. The dress comes off his upper half but stays on his bottom, for now. Tanaka turns back around and grips Noya’s head firmly as he sucks one of Tanaka’s nipples into his mouth. Tanaka tips his head back and groans, and Noya looks back at the camera and flashes a grin that sends sparks flying down Chikara’s spine.

Tanaka drags Noya by the hair back up to kiss his mouth, messy, sloppy, their tongues flying out and licking all over each other. When Noya pulls away again, Tanaka’s lipstick is smeared all over his lips, and there’s something really fucking hot about that that Chikara can’t quite comprehend. He swallows hard as Tanaka kisses and sucks at Noya’s neck, his eyes looking directly up into the camera, into Chikara’s heart. 

He wonders, distantly, if Tanaka knows about his crush. If Noya knows.

He doesn’t have a lot of time to muse on it, because Noya is shrugging off his jacket and tossing it to the ground, revealing the toned muscles of his back. He pushes Tanaka back into the bed and straddles his lap, rolling his hips and dragging the defined line of his cock along Tanaka’s groin. From this angle Noya’s erection is obvious, tenting his incredibly tight pants, and Chikara has to wonder if that’s even comfortable. At least he’s into it, Chikara supposes. Noya leans over and presses his mouth against Tanaka’s stomach, his tongue slipping out and licking a line just below his bellybutton. Noya grabs Tanaka’s hip with one hand, gripping it tight, and rakes the other down Tanaka’s chest, his nails scraping Tanaka’s skin. 

“No-Daisuke,” Tanaka pants. He fists his hand in Noya’s hair and tugs hard, and Noya gasps as his head jerks upward with the force of Tanaka’s grip. “Take the dress off.”

There weren’t supposed to be any lines past those few at the beginning, but...Chikara supposes he can let it slide. They’re good. Makes it all seem real.

Noya nods. Tanaka lets him go so Noya can shimmy the dress down over his hips. Tanaka’s not wearing anything at all underneath the dress, and his cock lies hard and red between his legs. Chikara shifts. He’s definitely getting his own erection, and it’s getting harder to ignore. Noya seems caught up staring at Tanaka, and Chikara is about to gesture for him to get on with it when he takes his hand to Tanaka’s cock and strokes it, slow and languid. Tanaka’s eyes fall shut, and he lifts his hips up off the bed, trying to get Noya closer. Noya breathes in, deep and shuddery, and dips his mouth to Tanaka’s cock. 

They’re going off script. 

They’re going  _ off script _ .

Chikara looks hurriedly down at his notes--there wasn’t anything about a blowjob in the plans they made. He looks at Noya, who isn’t making eye contact with him at all anymore as he takes the tip of Tanaka’s cock into his mouth. Tanaka turns his head toward the camera and shouts, and Chikara is extremely hard and this is a huge problem, they’re going off script,  _ why are they going off script? _

“Hurry,” Tanaka breathes, meeting Chikara’s eyes as Noya licks a stripe up his shaft. “My husband will be home soon.”

His husband? What the hell is that supposed to--

Oh.

_ Oh. _

They’re giving him an in. 

Chikara takes his hands off the camera, completely flabbergasted. It’s still rolling, still recording as Noya takes Tanaka to the back of his throat, as Tanaka shouts “Daisuke!” and bucks his hips upward. Chikara has a decision to make, and quickly. Does he take this opportunity to finally have what he wants? Or does he stay behind the camera and let his two best friends fuck in front of him without getting himself involved?

Is there even a decision to make?

Chikara’s hands shake as he sheds his hoodie and tosses it to the floor beside him. He’s not dressed but it’ll have to do. With one last check of the settings on the camera, he steps to the side and takes a deep breath.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” he asks, stepping into the scene.

Tanaka looks surprised as he sits up and turns to Chikara, but there’s a hint of a grin in his eyes. Noya pulls off from Tanaka’s cock almost lazily.

“Your slut here invited me to see what was underneath the dress,” he says, baring his teeth in a feral smile. “Perhaps you’d like to join me in delivering a suitable punishment?”

Chikara swallows. “That will hardly be necessary,” he says, stepping closer. He reaches a hand out and runs it down the line of Tanaka’s spine. Tanaka shivers in a way that Chikara can feel under his fingers. He wonders if it’ll pick up on the camera. “After all, I was the one who invited you over today, wasn’t I? I knew what would happen.”

“You did?” Tanaka says, turning to him and meeting his eyes.

“Of course.” Chikara removes his shirt and sits behind Tanaka. He takes a deep breath and wraps his hands around Tanaka’s waist. “I’ll join you, but it will be for pleasure, not punishment.”

“Sounds good to me,” Noya answers.

Noya scoots down the bed to continue his blowjob. Chikara presses his lips against the uppermost part of Tanaka’s spine. He can feel the way Tanaka’s breath hitches under his hands, and it’s good, it’s great, but--

He reaches out, just a little further, and runs a hand through Noya’s hair.

Noya pulls off Tanaka’s dick again to look up at him with a soft smile, too soft for what they’re supposed to be doing, but a smile that tells Chikara there’s something here for them, too. That this was a setup, yes, but it was a setup that resulted from feelings on his part, and presumably from on Tanaka’s, too. Chikara moans quietly, almost to himself, as Noya goes back to Tanaka’s dick and as he continues his mouth’s journey down Tanaka’s back. 

“Chikara,” Tanaka breathes, his voice raspy, and blood roars in Chikara’s ears.

Chikara moves the hand still on Tanaka’s stomach up to his chin, turning it so he can kiss Tanaka’s lips. Tanaka tastes like the energy drinks he and Noya had downed earlier, like the sweat that’s accumulating on his upper lip. Tanaka tilts his head and Chikara slips his tongue into his mouth, runs it along the roof of Tanaka’s mouth. Tanaka breaks away from him suddenly.

“Fuck!” he cries, and Chikara looks down to see Noya’s slipped a hand between Tanaka’s legs and is rolling his balls in his fingers.

“Stop,” Chikara says, and Noya looks up at him in confusion. “We don’t want him to come yet.”

Noya grins and backs off, leaving Tanaka’s cock slick and wet. Tanaka huffs and turns to Chikara. 

“You got plans, big guy?” he asks, running a finger along Chikara’s jaw line. 

Chikara’s heart pounds in his chest. “As a matter of fact, I do,” he admits. 

(The number of times he’s fantasized about Tanaka and/or Noya fucking him? Too many to count.)

He reaches for the lube they’d stocked in the bed earlier and hands it to Tanaka. “Why don’t you get me ready so I can take your cock, sweetheart?”

Tanaka’s eyes grow wide for half a second before he remembers what they’re supposed to be doing. “Of course, darling.”

There’s shuffling so that Tanaka can be behind him, and then Chikara finds himself between him and Noya, and Noya’s up on his knees, looking up into Chikara’s eyes. Chikara reaches a hand to Noya’s neck, bringing him closer, and then their mouths meet. 

Chikara should have known that Noya would kiss ferociously, the way he does everything else. Noya nips at his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth in a way that has Chikara hissing. Tanaka’s fingers press up against his hole, and Chikara pulls away from Noya’s mouth long enough for Tanaka to slip inside of him.

“Fuck,” Chikara mumbles, his head falling down to Noya’s shoulder. “Mm, that feels really good.”

Noya claims his mouth again, and his hands roam all over Chikara’s chest and back. Chikara slides one hand into Noya’s hair, loving how soft it is under his fingers, and one down to Noya’s ass. Tanaka works him open, one finger, two, three, while Noya touches him everywhere  _ except _ his dick. It’s not long before Chikara is panting, bent slightly over and leaning against Noya, while Noya mouths at his neck, sucking in a way that’s definitely going to have Chikara wearing turtlenecks for the next week or two.

“I can’t believe you’re still wearing pants,” Chikara complains, squeezing Noya’s ass. “You’re leaving us hanging.”

“You never asked,” Noya returns with a grin. He hops out of bed and shimmies them off, and of course he’s not wearing underwear either. Why Chikara expected him to be is beyond his own reasoning.

Honestly, Noya’s cock is bigger than Chikara expected. Not as big as Tanaka’s, but still pretty significant. Chikara’s mouth waters a little. 

Another time, he thinks. Hopefully.

Tanaka’s fingers slip out of him as Noya crawls back into bed. There’s the telltale sound of a condom being opened, and Chikara wonders later if he’ll have to edit that sound out of the final product. “You ready, darling?” Tanaka asks.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready.” Chikara takes a deep breath and takes Noya’s cock in his hand. He looks up and meets Noya’s eyes, looking for permission, and Noya nods minutely.

Tanaka teases him for a moment with the head of his cock, and Chikara runs his thumb over Noya’s slit, his grip a little too hard. He eases off, an apology on his lips that Noya steals away with a kiss. Tanaka grasps one of his hips and slides in, inch by inch, until he’s pressed fully against Chikara’s back. Chikara exhales and slumps forward into Noya. 

“How’s that feel?” Tanaka asks.

“Amazing,” Chikara answers. “You feel amazing, Tana--Himari.”

Tanaka grunts and begins to fuck him, moving in and out too slowly for Chikara’s taste. Chikara works his hand over Noya’s cock and takes in every little gasp, every moan that Noya lets out. He’s surprisingly quiet, focused like he is on the court, and Chikara wonders if he’ll ever be able to look at Noya while they’re playing again. He’s grateful he decided to only play intramurals in college, and that Noya plays for their college team. He won’t have to worry about it much.

In the next moment, Chikara wonders if something on his face gave away his distraction, because Noya leans in and nips at his neck, bringing him back to reality. Tanaka slams into him particularly hard, and Chikara gasps and swears. Noya leans in next to his ear, on the far side of the camera.

“Focus,” he admonishes, and presses a soft kiss just under Chikara’s ear.

Chikara recenters and focuses on the feeling of Tanaka filling him, pressing just against his prostate, the feeling of Noya’s body pressed against his own. Chikara takes his own cock in his hand alongside Noya’s.

“Ah, fuck, Chika,” Noya whispers, heaving a deep breath.

Chikara works them both, reveling in the delicious friction of their cocks rubbing against each other. It’s too much, having both of them, being pressed between them. It won’t be long, not for him, not for Tanaka, based on the way he’s losing control of his movements, and not for Noya, based on the way he’s gone silent altogether and has his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. 

Tanaka’s nails dig into his hip, his fingers squeezing tight around the bone, and Noya reaches up and holds Chikara’s face in his hand. Chikara swears as he comes, coating Noya’s stomach and legs. Chikara keeps working his hand until he can’t take it anymore, and then Noya reaches down and strokes himself. Tanaka is the next to come, burying himself deep in Chikara and pressing his forehead into Chikara’s neck. Noya follows only moments after, returning the messy favor. All three of them hold together, clutching at each other and catching their breaths.

Chikara is the first to let go, to reach over for a towel and wipe them all off. Tanaka pulls out and ties off his condom, tossing it into the trash can, and then flings his wig across the room. Noya lays down on his stomach, and Tanaka lays on the far side of the bed on his back. Chikara sloughs over to the camera, shuts it off, and wanders back over to the bed. Tanaka opens his arms, and Chikara falls into them happily.

“You two are the devil,” Chikara says, kissing the part of Tanaka’s chest he can reach. “You set me up.”

“We’ve been trying to get with you for years, Chika,” Noya says, turning over and propping himself up on an elbow so he can look at Chikara. “And we always said we weren’t getting together until we got together with you.”

“Years?” Chikara questions. 

“Since like, the middle of high school,” Tanaka says. 

Noya nods solemnly. “That game where you came in for Daichi?”

“And you were a total badass?”

“You looked hot as hell.” 

“Totally did us in.”

Chikara had had no idea. “Huh. All this time I thought you were just into each other and super oblivious about it.”

Tanaka frowns down at him. “Give us some credit.”

“We’re not that stupid,” Noya adds.

“At least not when it comes to you.”

“Or each other.”

Chikara laughs and pulls Tanaka closer. Noya presses in behind him and digs his forehead into Chikara’s back. 

“Still,” Chikara says, sighing contently. “Do me a favor.”

“Anything,” Noya says seriously.

Chikara grins. “Next time we have sex, can we just be ourselves?”

Tanaka laughs. “Should we give it a go right now?”

Noya presses a kiss into his back, his hand drifting down to caress Chikara’s ass, and Chikara shivers under his touch. “Yeah. We definitely should.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks forever to lu becca sam and gray <3  
additional thanks to enno for reading this over and making sure everyone was in character! this is my first time really writing these three so i super appreciate your help <3 <3  
title from "missed connection" by the head and the heart


End file.
